Goodbye Hazel
by Teffy25
Summary: [...] que, a veces, una de las personas que mas amas se puede ir en un parpadeo y que, estemos donde estemos, siempre estaremos bajo la misma estrella. Shortfic


[…] ¿Qué más? Es preciosa. No te cansas de mirarla. No tienes que preocuparte de si es más inteligente que tú, porque sabes que lo es. Es divertida sin pretenderlo siquiera. La quiero. Tengo la inmensa suerte de quererla, Van Houten. No puedes elegir quien va a hacerte daño en este mundo, pero si eliges quien te lo hace. Me gustan mis elecciones. Y espero que a ella le gusten las suyas.

Las palabras de Gus eran como un tesoro para mí, de esos que guardas con esmero, que no dejas que nadie más lo vea, porque son sus palabras solo para ti, porque es uno de nuestros secretos, porque es parte de él. Ya había pasado casi un año desde su muerte, bueno, 10 meses y 13 días para ser exactos, pero eso no significaba que el dolor disminuyera, por el contrario, aun se sentía allí, en medio de mi pecho; pero después de este tiempo he aprendido como vivir con él, porque con él se, de alguna manera estúpidamente sensible, que Agustus está conmigo.

Guarde las cuatro hojas de papel amarillentas y dobladas a tal punto que prácticamente lo hacían solas dentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón, imprimí los archivos que Lidewij me había enviado por correo, prefería tenerlos entre mi copia de Una Aflicción imperial que dentro de un montón de metal.

Me levanté sin ganas de mi cama y salí de mi habitación conduciendo a Philip dentro del pasillo hacía la sala cuando un suave y, tal vez para algunos, casi imperceptible ruido me hizo detenerme, conocía ese sonido, había salido de mi boca tantas veces desde que Gus murió, un suave sollozo que provenía de mi madre hizo que intentara respirar hondo, obligué a mis pulmones de mierda a tomar más oxigeno del que podían y cerré los ojos intentando calmarme un poco.

Unos 3 meses atrás tuve una recaída, lo único "raro" esta vez fue el increíble dolor que experimente, como siempre las olas de dolor iban y venían con una frecuencia que no me dejaba caer en la exquisita inconsciencia, pero ese dolor, sin lugar a dudas, fue un 10. Desperté unos días después con un punzante dolor en el pecho y otra sonda directa a este, habían sacado más de dos litros de líquido y aun seguían haciéndolo. Una tímida sonrisa me recibió cuando abrí los ojos, una enfermera de turno estaba revisando mi BiPAP cuando lo hice; odiaba esas sonrisas, esa lástima que transmitían, como si en verdad les importases y no fueras más que otra pobre chica con cáncer.

Ese día descubrieron que tenía dos tumores más y que uno de los anteriores había crecido una medida considerable, mi reacción fue una sorpresa para los doctores, sin embargo para mis padres fue distinto, la tristeza que no sentí, en ellos se multiplico; en realidad, a mí tampoco me sorprendió, noches enteras había soñado con morir y reunirme con Gus en cual sea el lugar al que vamos a parar luego de morir, había soñado con esa paz que se supone que te invade, había anhelado eso. Aun así me había levantado de nuevo y seguía viviendo como si tuviera un propósito, como si mi infinito fuera como el de una persona común.

Ahora mis visitas al médico no eran mensuales, tenía que ir dos o tres veces al mes para controlar los tumores. Hoy era uno de esos días y al parecer, no teníamos "buenas" noticias. Obligué a mis pies moverse y caminar hacia mi madre quien miraba a la nada intentando analizar lo que sea que los doctores le hubiesen dicho, mi mano se posó en su hombro derecho y le dedique una suave sonrisa intentado expresarle que todo estaba bien. Ya habíamos pasado por eso antes y tal vez ya era hora de dejarlo ir.

Mi madre se sobresalto un poco al sentir mi toqué, se volví hacía mi y mirándome a los ojos acaricio mi mejilla, quizá no sabía que le habían dicho los doctores, pero suponía que era algo grave, nos fundimos en una gran abrazo donde ninguna tuvo que decir algo, simplemente fue uno de esos momentos en los que si la sentí mi madre, no una amiga, una compañera o una enfermera, no había nada que pudiera decir porque sabía que perdería a su hija.

-Te amo, Hazel.- Fueron las únicas palabras que pude escuchar antes de que una inmensa oscuridad nublara mis sentidos. ¿Has oído que cuando estas a punto de morir ves pasar toda tu vida frente a tus ojos? Lo único que pude ver fueron unos hermosos ojos azules que brillaban con fuerza, como dos estrellas a lo lejos en el profundo y oscuro mar, sabía a quién le pertenecían esos ojos, con ellos soñaba cada noche, allí me perdí tantas veces que no puedo recordar cuantas, a través de ellos yo no era una chica conectada a una cánula que no podía hacer nada, a través de ellos yo era hermosa, única y amada, yo era Hazel Grace.

Mi pecho se sentía como si fuera de acero, tan rígido y pesado que apenas podía respirar, sentía la molestia de las muchas agujas pinchando en mis brazos, manos y pecho, escuchaba el ruido de los monitores diciéndome que aun estaba viva, el aire estaba impregnado de alcohol etílico y miles de químicos más, estaba en la UCI, lo sabía, pero no podía abrir los ojos, pude oír murmullos a lo lejos e intente concentrarme en alguno.

-¡Tienen que hacer algo!- El desespero en su voz, el dolor que se podía sentir a través de ella, mi padre estaba aquí y como siempre estaba llorando, incapaz de hacer algo por su hija que de a poco era consumida por una enfermedad que aun no tenía cura. –Por favor…-

-Déjalo ya, no hay nada que podamos hacer por ella, solo… dejarla ir- Me sorprendieron las palabras de mi madre, su tonó era triste pero tranquilo, ella ya se había resignado, ya había bajado sus manos. Allí es cuando te das cuenta de quienes en verdad te quisieron, no necesitas estar a punto de morir para ver pasar tu vida frente a ti, una simple despedida puede hacerlo, en ese momento yo lo vi. Cuando me regalaron a ese oso que luego llame Bluie, cuando jugaba en el parque con otros chicos y lo único que me preocupaba era el ensuciarme porque luego mamá me reprendería, cuando por culpa de una enfermedad me di cuenta del valor de la vida, del sacrificio de nuestros padres y de que lo único que importa, es el aquí y el ahora. También gracias a esa enfermedad supe que era amar y ser amada, que era sentirse especial por unos tulipanes naranjas, que las metáforas están por todas partes y que los chicos sexys con ojos azules se pueden enamorar de ti, comprendí que nada en esta vida es como uno cree, que a veces, una de las personas que mas amas se puede ir en un parpadeo y que, estemos donde estemos, siempre estaremos bajo la misma estrella.

~ Hazel Grace Lancaster murió esta misma tarde cuando sus pulmones dejaron de recibir oxigeno, su corazón se detuvo unos momentos después. Su mano derecha la estrechaba con fuerza su padre mientras su madre acariciaba su cabello y tarareaba una canción que sabía que escuchaba Hazel en su habitación cuando los recuerdos se Agustus venían, Hazel tenía en su mano izquierda la carta que Agustus le había escrito a Van Houten, en la parte inferior de la última hoja había escrito: Gracias por nuestro pequeño infinito.


End file.
